


The Perils of Dating Tim Wayne

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics), Robin - Fandom, Superboy (Comic), Superman (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Universe - Human, M/M, Superfamily, batfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Conner dating Tim, the youngest of three sons of Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Dick and Jason don’t like Conner, and so, Conner has to play by Tim’s family’s rules to be able to date him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Conner Kent stood nervously in one of Wayne Manor’s many hallways, outside majestic wooden doors that led to Bruce Wayne’s private study. His heart was pounding, and a drop of sweat went down his temple as he waited to be summoned inside the room. 

Earlier that night when Tim let him in the living room, two men stood at the living room doors, glaring daggers at him. Tim introduced the taller one as Jason, his second elder brother, who had some cool looking white curl of hair as part of his bangs. The other one as Dick, who glared even harder at him than Jason. Conner swallowed the lump in his throat. Tim’s older brothers were scary. And Tim’s dad would be even scarier. 

He almost jumped when the door opened. 

“The Master is asking for you, sir,” said the butler, and let him in. 

Tim went to his side, and held his arm as he led him to the oak desk, where behind it, Bruce Wayne was sitting. Dick and Jason were by the window, once again glaring at Conner. He heard the door close behind him with a soft click.

“Daddy, this is Conner,” said Tim, “He’s a senior at school,” 

“G-good evening, sir,” Conner greeted the most powerful man in Gotham. 

It was like he could feel Mr. Wayne’s stormy blue eyes stabbing him over and over again. His stomach hurt. He was gonna die. There was no doubt that he was gonna die. And Tim’s dad and his older brothers were his murderers, and they were going to get away with it. 

“What business do you have with my youngest son,” Bruce looked at the sheets of paper that were in a cream colored folder. “Conner Joseph L. Kent?” he set the folder down on his desk and looked at Conner as he took off his glasses, and set it down beside the folder. 

Once again, Conner swallowed the very big lump in his throat, and gathered his balls and said, “I would like to ask Tim out on a date, sir,” Where the hell did Tim’s dad get that piece of paper with his full name? He was dead, really dead. Like ‘chopped to a million pieces and thrown in the ocean to be eaten by the sharks’ dead. 

“Hmmm.” was the only thing Bruce said. Conner didn’t know if that meant he could take Tim out. “And what if I don’t let you?” 

“Daddy, please,” Tim frowned a bit, and he was still holding onto Conner’s arm, which Conner was absolutely grateful for. 

“I will respect your decision, sir,” answered Conner, “But that will not stop me from pursuing Tim,” 

“Jesus, he pisses me off,” Conner heard Jason whisper angrily, who looked away from them and out to the window. 

Bruce looked at his older sons, then back at Conner. “You may,” said Bruce. Conner smiled, relieved. “If Tim gets so much as a tiny scratch from a rose thorn on his thumb, I assure you, I will personally chop your dick off,” 

The smile on Conner’s face disappeared in less than a second. Maybe he should ask his father to prepare his casket.


	2. A Little Over Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner has to go through Bruce’s idea of “protection” while he and Tim go on their date.

The fireplace was lit in Wayne Manor’s main living room. Conner Kent sat on one of the sofas, wearing a smart casual outfit that consisted of a white formal shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black slacks, and some leather shoes he’d only worn about once or twice. He wasn’t going to bring Tim anywhere fancy, just a movie and dinner at a diner he and his father went to all the time. 

He looked around, feeling that everything in the living room cost more than what his father paid for the hospital bill when he was born. There was a painting above the fireplace, and he knew who those were. They were Tim’s grandparents, Thomas and Martha Wayne, with Tim’s dad as a child, around eight years old. On another side of the room was a painting of Tim, his brothers, and his dad. Tim’s dad was so intimidating, it was like he wanted to crawl into a hole and just stay there.   

“Conner!” Tim entered the living room with a smile, “Thanks for coming early,” Tim went over to him and gave him a peck on his cheek. “Daddy will be with us shortly.”

“You look great,” said Conner, taking a good look at Tim. He was wearing a baby blue formal shirt like he was and a dark blue sweater vest over it. 

“Thanks! You, too!” Tim turned around when he heard the doors open.

“The Master, sirs,” said Alfred from the door, then stepped aside to let Bruce in. 

* * *

“Good evening, sir,” said Conner as he watched Bruce enter the living room. He looked like he had just come from work. His suit was sharp with his red tie.

“Yes, yes,” Bruce gave his suitcase to a maid that Alfred quickly shooed away. Bruce didn’t sit down, and just eyed Conner a few steps from the door. “I allowed you to take my son out tonight, and I expect you to take care of him, and you will play by  _my_  rules,” 

“Yes, sir,” answered Conner, nodding. “I’ll bring Tim home by ten,” 

“You will be escorted by four men from the Gotham Police department under Lieutenant Ethan Benett*—” 

_GOTHAM POLICE DEPARTMENT?! WHAT?!_

Conner was panicking inside his head, and was trying not to show it, but he thought he was making a very poor job of hiding it. 

“Daddy, you promised,” Tim frowned. 

“—and Comissioner Gordon,” Bruce looked at Tim. “They will be undercover as civilians and will be near you at all times.” 

“You promised!” said Tim, “You promised no bodyguards!”

Tim travels around with bodyguards?  _Well of course Tim goes around with bodyguards. He’s a bloody Wayne for Christ’s sake. What have I gotten myself into? If you weren’t so sweet and pretty—hell, Tim, your dad wants to shove a stick up my ass, out my mouth and roast me over a fire, and feed me to your guard dogs!_

Bruce didn’t answer to him. “If you attempt to lose your escorts, or even arrive a minute later than ten o’clock tonight, Conner, I will make sure you never come within twenty yards of Tim ever again. And as promised, your dick off, too.”  

Tim gave a sigh.

There was that lump again in his throat. Conner had a hard time swallowing it. “Yes, sir,” Conner felt like that came out like a squeak, like he couldn’t breathe.

“You may go,” Bruce left the living room. 

“Thank you, sir,” Conner took a deep breath. 

“Bye, Daddy. Good night!” 

“Your dad’s going to murder me, Tim,” 

“I think Dick and Jay will, first,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ethan Benett, one of the detectives in “The Batman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Conner’s full name in this AU is Conner Joseph L. Kent, and I’ll leave to you who “L” is. LOL. I gave him ‘Joseph’ as a second given name because it’s Clark’s full name is Clark Joseph C. Kent, so I guess it’s cute to give Conner his father’s second given name.


End file.
